10 Lessons to Learn
by KC1327
Summary: Drabbles about your favorite characters. Come in sets of ten. First up, Zoro. Second, Ace. Third, Luffy. Fourth Sanji. After that it's all about who gets voted in.
1. Chapter 1

"Eh, Zoro?" You poke the slumbering swordsman with the hilt of your dagger.

"Zoro-kun, wake up! We've arrived at a new island and I wanna explore! But Sanji says I can't unless I have someone go with me. Will you go with me?" Nothing, he doesn't even budge. He shifts, snoring slightly louder than before.

"Zoro! I know you're awake! Pleeeeaaassssseeee, I'll even buy you some sake! I don't wanna get stuck on ship guarding duty." One eye cracked open, peering at you in slight interest.

"Sake eh?" Twenty minutes later you're dragging the swordsman off the boat while Usopp shouted about being left behind.

"Let's goooooo!" Zoro rolled his eye as you drug him away to the many different shops.

"Tch, woman don't pull me." You grip the green-haired man as you dash into weapons shop.

"But you won't come with me if I don't!" You smile as you run up to the cashier.

"Can I have that thing now?" The woman behind the desk smiles as she pulls out a medium length rectangular box. The wood gleamed in the fluorescent lighting as it was placed on the counter.

Zoro attempted to ignore the sound of glee you made at receiving the box at the same time trying to tame his own curiosity.

"Thank you lady!" And with that you tote the swordsman back outside to a nearby bench.

"Here Zoro!" you shove the box into his hands, chuckling at the disgruntled noise he makes.

"Huh? Why'd you give me this?" You tap him on the head.

"Because I bought it for you!" The swordsman huffed as he carefully lifted the lid. A gleaming new blade shone under the light from the sun, the engraved words making the man stop for a moment.

"You're the light that guides me home." Zoro's lips twitch as he traces the blade with his finger.

"OI SHITTY MARIMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO (Name)-CHAN!?"

"YOU WANT TO GO ERO-COOK!?" A fight surely ensues, for which you stand on the sidelines patiently waiting for the boys to finish.

"GO ZORO! USE THE NEW BLADE I GAVE YOU!"

Sanji's eyes turn from beating hearts to broken halves. "(Name)-SWAN WHY!?"

"QUIT MAKING EYES AT MY WOMAN SHITTY-COOK!" Even as the words left his lips, Zoro couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips while he watched you improvise cheers for him.

_Lesson 1: There will always be that one person who can make you smile, despite any situation._

**Author's Note: First of the drabbles. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Almost…done…." You're panting, the coarseness of the rope digging into your waist.

"Just a little…lower Chopper." The reindeer, in his humanoid form, lets the rope slack just slightly. The sun beat down on your back as you maneuvered your tool back to its current project. Scowling, you pushed a strand of (h/c) hair back behind your ear before putting the finishing touches on your masterpiece.

"There!" You smile, jerking a thumbs up in Chopper's direction.

"Are you ready to get down now (Y/n)-chan?" You nod several times as Chopper tugs the rope towards him.

"Thanks for the help, Doc." You smile kindly while patting Chopper's furry shoulder.

"No problem! Hey everyone, come see what (Y/n) did!" His adorable reindeer voice rings out. In a matter of seconds you hear the excited footsteps of who can only be-

"(Y/N)-SWAN! What is magnificent-" Sanji's voice is cut off as he takes in the art before him.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" The blonde cook smiled, running toward you with arms outstretched.

"What's going-AH!" Usopp shouted as he unintentionally intercepted the lovesick cook's hug.

"SHITTY SNIPER! THAT HUG WAS FOR (Y/N)-CHAN!" A flash of orange assaults your peripheral and you turn to see Nami shaking her head at the two before turning to you.

"It really is amazing." Robin stood next to her and offered a small smile.

"Beatiful guardian-san." You scratch the back of your neck nervously, lips stretched into a bright grin.

"Thank you. Both of you. It means a lot to me to-"

"Eh, Nami? Can we kiss like that in real life too?" Luffy was staring quizzically at the navigator while pointing at the mural painted on the deck.

"Shut it Luffy…" A flush worked its way through Nami's cheeks as she folded her arms over her chest and turned away from her boyfriend.

It was nice. Seeing them all here together and being able to make them happy with such a simple thing.

Well, not everyone was here…

You gazed up, using a hand to shield your eyes from the blinding light as you gazed at the green-haired swordsman who stood tall on the top of the wooden cabins.

His eyes strayed from your face to the portion of the picture that showed himself; you stood behind him, arms wrapped around his shoulders with fingers intertwined and legs wrapped around him from behind. Your lips were turned upward in your patented grin. The sun may have been behind him, you may have been partially blind from the incurable disease growing in your bloodstream, but not even you could mistake the genuine smile that was etched onto Zoro's lips.

A smile he saved for only you.

_Lesson 2: Sometimes words aren't necessary to show someone you love them._


	3. Chapter 3

You're standing alone on the deck, moonlight streaming down on you from overhead turning the occasional tear that trickles down your cheek silver as it falls into the rolling waves below.

It was a stupid argument about nothing in particular that left you in this condition. He was stubborn and you were stubborn. You'd left your home to protect him, he wanted to be stronger to protect you.

He was the world's greatest swordsman and you would follow him wherever that dream took him. First a pirate hunter, now a pirate, and wherever this lead afterward.

"(Y/n)." You glance over your shoulder, seeing his green hair glow faintly beneath the silver of the stars.

"I'm sorry…" You mumble, throwing your arms around his waist. His muscular arms wrap tightly around you, careful of the injury on your right side.

"I should've moved faster-"

"Shut up," Zoro grumbled, one large hand caressing your head. "If it weren't for you I would've been a lot worse off than I am now." You grip him tighter, eyes brimming with tears yet to be shed.

"I'm glad Chopper fixed you up." Gentle fingers ran over the deep gashes on his lower cheek.

"Yeah…(Y/n) don't ever do anything so stupid again. I actually kind of like having you around." If you hadn't known the man better, you would've sworn he sounded choked up.

"No promises Mr. Swordsman…" the sleepily mumbled words brought a smile to his lips.

"Guess I'll have to toughen you up then."

_Lesson 3: Just because someone doesn't love you the way you expect, doesn't mean they don't love you the only way they know how._


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone ready?" You smile at the group of gathered fish in the pond before you. The fish let out a few bubbles before swimming in a circle.

"Great!" you grin, waving your hands in small patterns. "Here we go! Just let me go get him!" You dash off through the town you were currently in, heading to the nearest sake bar to retrieve your boyfriend.

Through your sight that was slowly ebbing away, you're able to make out a large burly man with a beard down to his knees stops you at the door, causing you to groan in exasperated anger.

"Where do you think you're goin' little missy?"

"In the door." You give him a look that clearly screams _duh_ before attempting to move through the door once more.

"Little girls like you shouldn't go in to places like this." You fold your arms across you chest, seething.

"I'm nineteen. I don't need you telling me where I can and can't go. Now let me in!" You growl out at the man.

His mouth opens to respond, but it's not his voice that comes out.

"Oi, is there a problem here." It really isn't a question, and you smile seeing the green-haired swordsman making his way out of the bar.

"I didn't realize she was with the S-Strawhats…" Zoro glared, clutching you behind him.

"Hey, Zoro come on." You're tugging on his hand, trying to get him to calm down before anything happened that would end in marines chasing you out of this town before Sanji had a chance to even buy groceries.

"I got something to show you…so come with me and don't get in a fight." Zoro continued to glare, but this time wrapped an arm protectively around your shoulders.

You reached up and poked his cheek. "Hey, come on Zoro." He twitched slightly, but relented and allowed you to tug him away toward the pound.

"Hold on." Zoro gripped your shoulders, causing you to stop. "I….got something…for you. " The swordsman pulled out a small box from his back pocket, thrusting it at you.

"Oh!" you flip the little box open to see a miniature katana pendent, sparkling silver in the tropical sunlight. "Zoro…this is beautiful. When…how…" You threw your arms around his chest, feeling as though you were about to explode from the happiness bubbling up inside of you.

"I had to borrow some Beli from Nami…" you sigh, flicking him on the forehead.

"Now I gotta watch you two have a drinking contest and then act surprised when you lose…"

"OI!" You laugh manically before running off toward the pond.

"(Y/n)!" Zoro shouts after you, following you around a corner. "Get back here!"

You shake your head, glancing over your shoulder. "Nuh uh, Zoro-kun! You gotta keep up with me!" You hardly finished your sentence before a muscular arm was wrapping around your waist.

"Hmph, not much of a challenge." You roll your eyes, punching his shoulder playfully.

You point at the pond just a few yards away. "C'mon, what I gotta show you is over there." Zoro guided you carefully across the landscape to the glittering water.

"Ready guys?" You're kneeling down beside the pond, waving your arms to get the fish into position.

"It's just fish."

"Quiet Zoro, just watch!" And the fish began to swirl through the water. After a few moments, small letters became apparent.

Zoro watched the letters appears, going to kneel beside you and wrap his arms around you.

"I love you too, (Y/n). Forever. No matter what happens."

_Lesson 4: Sometimes it's the small things you do for the one you love that means the most._


	5. Chapter 5

You groan inwardly, guarding the ship was so boring sometimes. Especially when you could hear all of your nakama having so much fun. You sigh, throwing your legs over the banister and staring out at the ocean. The waves lapped gently at the ship as the sun shone down in rays of brilliant golden light.

"Oi, get down from there before you fall in." You smile, turning to glance at the green-haired swordsman emerging from his special napping spot.

You stick your tongue out, closing your eyes and puffing out your cheeks. The sound of his sandals smacking the wooden planks grows closer and closer until you feel the strong arm wrap firmly around your waist.

"I wouldn't jump in to save you, got it?"

You chuckle, resting your head on his shoulder as his fingers brush a few strands of hair from your neck.

"Whatever you say moody swordsman."

_Lesson 5: Sometimes it isn't the words someone speaks that shows their true feelings._


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh, (Y/n)-chan are you sure you're alright?" Chopper's concerned eyes glanced at your bruised form. You smile at the little reindeer, patting him on the head before turning toward the green haired swordsman. He stood arguing with Sanji a ways away, something about missing sake.

"Just fine Chopper. Don't worry." You pick up the doctor, cuddling him to your chest.

"Idiot this doesn't make me happy!" The little reindeer wriggles from your grip, cheeks flushed bright pink and eyes sparkling, flailing his arms as Luffy goes past.

"Where did your bandages go!?"

Your captain turns, his strawhat hanging loosely around his neck. His blinks adorably, cocking his head to one side. "I took them off, they were really itchy."

The amount of gauze that appears from the little doctor's pockets shocked even you as the reindeer chased the rubber boy around the deck. "You needed them though!"

"But I don't wanna wear them!"

"Luffy get back here!" With your sight slowly ebbing away, it was becoming more difficult to see their fast moving figures. As of now, when they were standing still you could only see the blurry outlines of their figures. With them dashing around their figures seem to faze together. So much so you couldn't hope to move out of the way as your captain barreled in your direction.

You stumble backward just as two arms encircle your waist, pulling you flush against a muscular chest. The slight vibration of Luffy smacking into the back the person and the gentle grunt that came from your savior are the only indications that you were almost run over.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Zoro's voice grumbled as he lifted you off your feet. You feel yourself be placed on a banister while a distraught voice called from below.

"(Y/n)-swaaaaan~ Are you alright my beautiful-"

"Quiet shit cook, if needed something she'd tell me."

"Oi mosshead I was talking to (Y/n)-chan!"

A quiet sigh comes from your left. You turn, smiling when you see Nami and Robin standing beside you. "Those idiots." Nami muttered, holding her head in one hand.

"YOHOHOHO I would say this sight warmed my eyes but I have no eyes to see with!" Brooke was bouncing on your right, watching the arguing below.

"(Y/n)-chan, may I see your panities?" The crack of one of Nami's heel coming down onto Brooke's head is the only response given. Well, until the gruff voice of your boyfriend sounds from below.

"Oi, I'm the only one who gets to see her panties." You flail wildly as you flee from the deck, the last thing you hear is Sanji's outraged cries.

_Lesson 6: Sometimes the most unexpected comments change the entire mood._


	7. Chapter 7

You sigh, letting your legs dangle off the edge of the ship. It was quiet today, which was something of a rarity for this group. You were certain that Luffy was somewhere pestering Nami, Sanji was cooing over Robin though for what you weren't quite sure, Chopper was sitting and listening to some of Usopp's stories with Franky and Brooke. Zoro? You assumed he was training, as he usually was.

The sun used to be beautiful, you remember that much. Now all you could see was the blurry mismatch of colors stretching across the sky.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" You glance over your shoulder out of habit, forcing a smile as you hear his heavy footsteps drawing closer.

"Thinking…I can see how that would surprise you." You can _feel_ him arching his eyebrow at you.

He wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" You grin cheekily, sighing contently and resting your head on his shoulder.

"I know how rare thinking must be for you…"

"OI!" You turn and smile up at your pouting boyfriend. Well, you think he's pouting. That was his pouting voice after all.

"But don't worry," You begin, kissing his lips gently. "I still love you."

_Lesson 7: If you truly love someone you'll ignore your own problems just to make them smile._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, you alright?" You sigh, holding a hand to your head. Where you alright? Considering the fact that you were just smacked in the face with a two ton door and thrown thirty feet across the room, not really. But hey he, the brute who just honored you with a concussion, didn't need to know that.

"Just peachy," You feel around until your fingers scrape the spirals of your notebook. You pull it into your hands, gently touching the new and unwelcome folds in the cover and pages. "Though I can't say the same for this." You wave the book over your head, hearing a muffled curse as the man steps back.

You almost yelp when you feel the _unbelievably _strong grip on your wrist, halting your paper waving. "You trying to hit me in the face or what!?" Oh no he _**didn't. **_

"Well," You yank your arm from his grasp, shoving yourself up from the pavement and brushing off your black jeans. "Considering the fact you just went all whack a mole on my face, maybe you deserve a little tap eh?"

You hear him huff as you take a step away from the building. "Well _**maybe **_if you were watching where you were going-"

The sound of your notebook smacking the side of the man's arm echoes throughout the entire plaza. "OI WHAT THE HELL IS-"

"Watching where I'm going is kinda of an issue you see," You snap, pointing at your sightless eyes. "Because I'm blind."

"Oh…." You assume that's all he's going to say, thus you go about gathering your spilled writing materials from the pavement. An electric jolt shoots through your core as you feel the calloused skin of his hand brush against yours.

"What-"

"Sorry." He mumbles, gathering what was left of your materials and pulling you up by your shoulders. Slightly shell-shocked you stand there for a moment, too stunned to notice the way his hands linger for a moment on the wrinkled cotton of your jacket.

"Oh uh, it's no problem really….sorry for hitting you." You barely manage to force the words from your throat, stomach tightening as you reach up to rub the back of your neck.

"No I deserved it. I'm Zoro." He puts his hand in yours, giving it a quick but gruff shake. You nearly don't have time to return the gesture before he pulls away, apparently waiting for some type of response from you….._Oh._

"Duh right, I'm-"

"I know who you are…" He says, effectively silencing your and putting your creeper alarms on high alert.

"How...?" You're pretty sure you look like some kind of mole rat with the way you're pinching your face up and pursing your lips in suspicion.

The sound of him ruffling through something catches your attention before his arm is guiding you away. "You're in my writing class. (Y/n)….right?" You nod dumbly so he continues. "You want to…..walk together I guess?"

"I don't need help you know." Your pouting face is even dorkier than your suspicious face; arms crossed with lips froze in permanent beak position and eyebrows scrunched together. He actually laughs; well okay it's more of a chuckle but still.

"Yeah I know…" He sounds…shy? "I need help, I've been walking the halls since lunch started and I still can't find it."

You blank, staring at where you assume his head must be. "It is literally the same place its always been, why can you suddenly not find it this time?" He grumbles something that sounds almost like 'Idiots too smart for their own good' before he starts down a random hall.

"Because I can't alright!? Now just help me or we're both gonna end up late!" After several minutes of arguing, insulting, naming calling, and hair pulling (mostly you pulling what you find out is his very _green_ hair and him pulling your ponytail when you nearly run into a locker or other student) you both manage to reach the class with seconds to spare.

"Alright everyone welcome to advanced biology…"

He stops, you stop, the teacher is most likely staring at the two of you.

"I thought you knew where you were going!" He snaps at you. You motion to your face.

"Still _blind _here!"

"Well how do you usually find the classroom!?" Zoro's so close you can feel his breath on your cheek.

"My friend Nami usually walks me there! How do you usually find the classroom oh wise one!?" You jab a finger into his (very muscular) chest.

"My friend Luffy usually takes me there…" He mumbles and you both let out a groan.

Two minutes later you're both sitting in the coffee shop across the street, annoying all of the patrons inside.

"I thought _you _knew where _you _were going!"

"Oi I did! They just…switched the buildings!"

"Oh please, I'm blind so I have an excuse for my shitty sense of direction! What's yours?"

"OI!"

"What!?"

"…you wanna get a coffee or something?"

"…yeah."

_Lesson 8: The best people to get lost with are the people you don't realize you love until it happens._


	9. Chapter 9

You didn't know what you expected, but this sure wasn't it. A passionate rage worked its way through your veins, bringing a crimson hue to your cheeks as your gaze stays locked on the fuming figure of a certain mossheaded swordsman. He was in the midst of throwing a giant weight across the deck, much to Nami's amusement apparently.

Or maybe the orange-haired navigator was snickering (not as subtly as she thought she was) due to the girlish scream echoing from the place the heavy metal landed. Poor Usopp.

"Well that's just wonderful Zoro, let's just murder all of our friends with your freakishly huge exercise equipment!" Balled fists were resting on your hips as you snap the words out. You have to bite back a laugh when he turns to face you, hand twitching over his blades.

"While we're at it," He took three long strides and stood before you, your face nearly pressed against his chest. "We can poison them with your damn squawking machine!" One beefy finger was jabbed at the bird perched on the railing behind you, who crowed in response.

"DON'T BE MAD AT POLLY JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" You knew there was reason you liked his piercings greater than the fact they made him look sexy; they were excellent for tugging on when enraged. The rest of the crew seemed to think so as well.

All except for Zoro of course, the damn buzzkill that he was.

"DAMN WOMAN WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" He looked a lot like a kicked puppy to you; to everyone else he looked like a barely caged animal with rabies.

You huff, pointing accusingly at his chest while crossing your other arm over your chest. "THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU WOULD JUST ADMIT I'M RIGHT!" He was swatting your hand away much like a child being scolded by one of his peers, looking very well like he was considering tossing you overboard. If that happened, you thought carefully, he could kiss all of his sake goodbye. You would personally help Sanji pour it into the ocean.

"I'M THE ONLY RIGHT PERSON IN THIS SITUATION!" You grabbed his coat, jerking him forward so that your faces were mere inches apart.

"ZORO I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"(Y/N) I LOVE _**YOU **_MORE!"

"I LOVE YOU (Y/n)-CHWAN!"

"OI SHIT COOK BACK OFF THIS IS MY FIGHT WITH MY WOMAN!"

_Lesson 9: "I love you more" fights are always adorable. The more passionate the better._


	10. Chapter 10

There wasn't a single thing you could do; there wasn't a single thing he could do either. The blood was pouring from the large incision in your side, your sightless irises dulling as your hand traced the scar on his eye. "Z-Zoro I'm," You gag on the blood coating your throat. "S-so sor-ry."

A calloused hand pressed to your lips as he glared down at you. It was unwise of you to sacrifice yourself for the puppy that had wandered into the middle of the street, you knew this. He knew it too. As the emotions began to knot your stomach into painful lumps the rough touch placed to your forehead could only be one thing. A kiss.

"(Y/n), everything is going to be fine!" Why was he angry? Didn't he realize that, for the first time in three years, you could finally _see_? Couldn't he see the beautiful light shining down? And the halo of light that billowed around the man above you was more beautiful than any dream could ever be.

You parted your lips intending to tell him how breathtaking the view was. His face was above you, and you were certain there was a stream of liquid crystal coming down to land on your bloodied cheeks. "(Y/n) I," He sounded as though he were sad, as though he were experiencing the agony racking your bones and shredding your abdomen. "Please don't, don't leave me!" He crushed you to his chest, unintentionally bringing you closer to the light above.

"Zoro," He grunted in response as he stroked your crimson matted hair. "I can see…And I'm sorry." You took his hand, resting it on your stomach. "Y-you would've b-been-"

"(Y/n)…" His eye widened in understanding and surprise. And the tears finally broke through the barrier. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! Not when….WE COULD BE A FAMILY!"

"So," Your hand raises slowly and warmth floods your body as you leave the physical anguish behind. "Sorry Zoro."

It would be years later when you greeted him in the afterlife, a young child with vibrant green hair clutching your leg.

And the reunion was beautiful.

_Lesson 10: True love can transcend anything; even death._


	11. Chapter 11

"Ne, Ace?" You look at the boy sitting on the ground, for once without his brothers. With a tilt of his head he turns lazy eyes to you, a smile stretching his lips slightly.

"Hey (Y/n)," He scoots over a bit, offering you a seat beside him. "What're you doing out here?" You shuffle a bit, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand before wiggling into the space he provided for you.

"Whaaaat~?" You ask, feigning an overly innocent expression as you clutch more tightly to the basket in your hands. He arches an eyebrow at your drawled out tone before moving his head a bit closer to your own.

"You really can't lie, at all." You huff at the boy as he flicks your forehead, letting out a small whine you proceed to try and wiggle away from the black haired boy.

"I can," You protest, crossing your arms over your chest and turning to face him with a defiant look. "I just wasn't really trying!" You nod to emphasis your rightness, sticking your tongue out and smiling broadly.

"Nah," Ace waved away your arguments as though he was batting away a bug. "You really can't. But don't worry I won't tell everyone and embarrass you." Oh that smug look that shines so brightly in his eyes…you were gonna get him...

"Yes I can! I'm the bestest liar in the whole world!" You turn from him once again as your lips tilt downward in a pout. You can hear him snickering behind you before his arms are wrapping around your shoulders. You yelp as he begins to rest his entire weight on your back, forcing you to topple onto your side and into the dirt of the forest.

"Don't be mad (Y/n), I believe you." You turn to glare at him over your shoulder but, as you catch sight of his cheeky freckled face smile, you have to turn yourself away lest he catch sight of the blush making its way up your cheeks.

"No you don't, you're just saying that so I feel better." You feel him smile against the back of your head as you lower your chin to rest on your arms, using them as a makeshift pillow crossed beneath your head.

He moves his head, letting it rest in the space between your shoulder and neck. "I guess you're right, but if it worked then I wouldn't mind lying to you."

You open your mouth to retort when Ace shifts again, this time his knee is pressing painfully into your side. You whine, flailing your arms and try to dislodge the boy from your back. "YOU'RE SQUISHING ME I'M GONNA DIIIIIIEEEE!"

Ace snorts as he rolls from your back and you wheeze, taking in as much air as your body will allow. You can feel the boy pulling you up before you have a chance to begin complaining, his taller frame making him loom over you a bit. "If you were so uncomfortable why didn't you say something before?"

When you're asked later what caused you to do what you do next, you would deem it a case of insanity.

You lean up and peck the boy chastely on the cheek before trying to take off back the way you came. You didn't take in to account that the freckle-faced boy was a lot faster than you were.

You make it a total of five steps before Ace has you wrapped in his arms and all your thrashing seems to do is spur him to hold you tighter. "(Y/n)! Quit squirming around so much!" With an angry sigh and one last kick at his shins you let your body go limp in his grip, effectively bringing you both to the ground. He lands on top of you with hands on either side of your head, supporting his body.

His hair tickles your forehead as he leans forward, dipping his head down and placing his lips on yours. The kiss sends warm butterflies fluttering through your system and you're sure Ace feels the same if the way he cups the side of your face with one hand as his body comes to rest more heavily on you.

"Ewwww I thought you said girls have cooties! Isn't that right Sabo?" There is no way to describe the intense burning that sears through your face. Luffy was standing behind his blond brother, peeking at Ace and you on the ground with a look of confusion twisting his features. Sabo, on the other hand, looks like the most wicked match making cupid that ever walked the land…wait a second…

"I dunno Luffy, but I guess this is what happens _every_ time we leave Ace on his own." The rock that hits the side of the blond's head is anything but expected.

Or gentle.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SABO NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME YOU GOT THE FISH STUCK IN YOUR PANTS!" Needless to say Ace and you received the time need to talk.

_Lesson 11: The first kiss doesn't need the right circumstances to be special, just the right person._


	12. Chapter 12

There was no way he was saying this. There was no way Ace was actually going to _leave_, not so soon! This had to be a joke. He was going to wrap an arm around you any second, pull you close, and grin that beautiful smile down at you as he tells you he was only kidding. You would shove him away, pouting with crossed arms as you turn your back on him. You waited looking for some kind of sign, some kind of tell.

But the freckle faced boy didn't smile, didn't laugh, just stared at you with baited breath. He was serious...He was really serious.

"Ace...when do you leave?" Two fingers brushed a lock of hair from your cheek as a smile graced his lips. Warmth pooled in the pit of your stomach and you couldn't stop yourself from returning the look.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I don't leave for a few days, don't worry (Y/n)!" You huff, reaching up to flick his nose, before shrugging from his hold. Ace couldn't expect you to truly not worry about him. After what happened to Sabo...

"Don't..." You sucked in a breath, one hand turning to rest on the back of his neck. "Don't do anything stupid Ace. Don't be a hero, okay?"

"What are you saying, (Y/n)? When do I ever do anything stupid?" His hand rose to cover your own, tracing patterns along the backs of your knuckles. Those big brown eyes peered into your (e/c) ones and before you could give him an example (of which you had plenty) his lips touched to yours.

The kiss was just like him, burning hot and sweet. You pull back, fingers tangling in his bangs, and tug gently. "Come back Ace. Promise you'll come back."

Ace lifted the hat from his head, dropping it onto yours as he so often did during the summer. "I promise, (Y/n)."

You clung to him then. Determined to stop yourself from shaking with nerves you wrapped your arms around him, holding him tightly to you as if that would make him stay. You were grateful for the words.

Even if you knew this wasn't something he could swear.

_Lesson 12: Sometimes the words themselves mean more than you know._


End file.
